


Hero Andy

by Asteraster



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster





	Hero Andy

“老兄，把那个玩意递过来。”

安迪弯下腰，把整个箱子抬起来。“什么是植物油蜡？”他问，同时努力把箱子举到与视线平齐的位置，好更清楚地辨认上面潦草的手写标签。

“甭管是什么，现在都要堆在草坪上了。”

这个穿着胶靴和工装裤的男人从安迪的手中把箱子接过去，朝门外走去。安迪回到屋子里，在心里盘算沙发的宽窄是否能通过大门。他听到箱子砸在地上的声音，但愿里面的东西没有损坏，安迪在心里祈祷。其实损坏了也没什么，这间屋子里的东西十有八九会被主人抛弃。被清退的人往往心烦意乱，无暇去顾及盛装植物油蜡的箱子是否破损。

植物油蜡，他掏出插在裤子后口袋里的笔记本，趁着同事没有回来，把这个词一笔一划地写了下来，又仔细检查了一遍拼写，确认无误后把本子收回去，开始试着把沙发的坐垫拆卸下来。

安迪是一位登记在册的搬家工人，按照规定，当有人终于攒够一笔钱，足以从这个破烂的街区远走高飞时，他会先给搬家公司打电话，然后搬家公司会有一定几率联系安迪，安迪则负责帮助这个人把为数不多的家当搬进卡车内，并且从中赚取百分之四十作为佣金。然而事实是，几乎没有人能够从这里逃离，就算侥幸逃走的那些人，他们也没有心思花一笔钱在搬家工人身上。于是搬家公司给自己的员工们找了一处新的用武之地，它和房屋管理处签订合约，负责对付那些因为付不起租金，或者违反租房条例而被强行清退的人。这可以算是一门不错的生意，这里的大部分人一辈子都住在出租房内，房租吞占掉了他们的绝大部分收入，加上一些不规矩的房东，被扫地出门的人比比皆是。

在整个链条里，安迪的工作可以算得上轻松。他不用像房东一样和各类房客扯皮，每天思考谁能再通融几个月，谁下周就得搬走，还要提前通知不得不搬走的倒霉蛋们。如果到了规定的日期，房客还待在房间里，那就轮到他们上场了。他们会和汤姆一起去，汤姆是头儿，不做重活，他会礼貌地按下门铃。房客大多会开门，躲是最没有用的行为，房东的逐客令上有房屋管理处的签名，意味着整件事是有法律效力的。汤姆会去和房客交涉，这时候很少有人能够保持冷静，从哭哭啼啼到怒气冲天，都是可能出现的场景，但是汤姆还是要想尽办法把问题问出去，“路边还是仓库？”他会这么问，路边指的是直接堆在房子外面，被驱逐的租客没办法带走所有东西，剩下的都会便宜给流浪汉，或者其他在生存线上挣扎的人。仓库则可以替他们保管所有家当，直到他们有能力把这些东西接回去，但是每个月需要交纳一笔滞纳费。大多数人会选择路边，即使是那些仓库里的东西，百分之八十也会永远烂在那里。在租客做出选择之后，汤姆会把决定大声念出来，接下来就是安迪的活了，把东西一件件运出来，放到属于它们的命运的地方去。他对自己的工作没有太大想法，他喜欢用打猎这个例子来解释自己的工作，当你离得足够远时，扣下扳机会变成一件比较轻松的事情。他站在汤姆后边，听清指令，认真工作，保持警醒，避免自己也成为无家可归者中的一员。

安迪有两个爱好，第一个，他收集词语，那些永远也派不上用场的词语。恰巧，搬家工人是一份毫无用处的词会直冲你飞过来的职业。每进到一个房间里，他的眼睛都会下意识转向有文字的地方。他没有去过正经的大学，只是觉得这些词很好玩。想想看，这些挠破头也想不到意思的词竟然真的出现在另一个真实的人的生活当中，它只对这间房间的主人有意义，一道谜语，意味着另一种安迪毫无了解的生活。比如植物油蜡，究竟什么样的人才会放一大盒植物油蜡在家里，他在制作什么吗。这里的人能保持收支平衡就是一项壮举，一个在被驱逐边缘上挣扎的人又为什么要花上一大笔钱在一个没有人听过的东西上呢。

对于最后一个问题，安迪隐约觉得自己知道答案。他们不在乎，这就是真相。房东往往不会把欠租的第一个月就把人扫地出门，过于严格会使他失去所有的租客，大家都是拆东墙补西墙，每个月还上一小笔，再欠上一大笔。这其中需要很多计算，和很多交易，这个街区里的每个人都有讨价还价的天赋。然而紧张度日，试图还清房租是没有意义的，因为这就是每个人的日常，你唯一的选择就是不去在乎这些事情，这是老手和初来乍到者最大的区别，不要每天早晨想着债务清单上的数字醒来，多想一些具体的事情，比如晚餐，堵掉的下水口，最好再发展点小爱好，这样对自己和其他人都比较好。

安迪的另一个爱好是超级英雄漫画。从小时候开始，他就喜欢看这东西。故事是生活的演练，能够让你为以后发生的事情做好准备，他的妈妈这样说。她指的是更加正经一点的故事，不过安迪觉得放在漫画上也说得通。讽刺的是，他“做好准备”的不是做一个暗中保护城市的英雄，而恰好是相反的一面。在怀孕的单身妈妈眼前把她所有家当搬出屋外，对哭泣的孩子和残疾的老人置之不理，给他们留下一个难忘的圣诞节，安迪总觉得自己的工作像是一个标准的坏人。

无论如何，他还是喜欢在货车的储物格里放几本漫画。这是份花不了几个钱的爱好，有时他甚至用不着掏钱，书是最不重要的家庭财产，是被清退的房客绝对不会考虑带走的东西。毕竟当他们为头上的屋顶发愁时，从来没有一个超级英雄跳出来替他们解决困难。他们是纽约被入侵时乱成一团的市民，手足无措，眼看着自己的家园被毁。故事是生活的演练，问题在于，你不会知道自己在故事里摊到了哪个角色。所以，当安迪大嚼着三明治，靠在车门上心不在焉地翻着刚刚捡来的漫画时，他想不到会有一个男孩来试图和他争夺这本书的所有权。

“这是我的漫画。”男孩直入主题。

“现在归我了。”安迪随口敷衍道，男孩跳起来，试图从他的手里直接抢走那本薄薄的小册子。安迪被弄恼了，他把视线移到对方身上，他不确定男孩是否来自他刚刚“服务”的那个家庭，“走开。”他说，眉毛拧在一起。男孩打量了一阵安迪布满肌肉的手臂，转过身跑开了。安迪感到莫名其妙，那个男孩就像阳光下的一滩水一样，迅速地消失在下一个路口处。他骂了句脏话，坐回到车内，把包装纸团成一团从窗户里丢掉，准备去下一个工作地点报道。

他心不在焉，胳膊架在摇下来的方向盘上，反反复复从后视镜里往外看。两侧房子如同一排整齐的纸盒飞速向后倒去，发黄的墙面无聊又乏味。那个路口已经被远远甩在身后，安迪控制不住回想刚刚发生的事情，他本以为对方还要纠缠一两个来回，然后他会把漫画给那个男孩，喊他小鬼头，叮嘱他多陪陪妈妈。假如再来一次的话，他一定会这么干。后视镜里有一个小黑点，安迪猛地踩下刹车，黑点逐渐变大，一只流浪狗沿着边道缓缓走过来。他愤怒地锤了一下方向盘，掏出手机，按下汤姆的号码。“找个人替我做下午的活吧。”安迪对着手机说，他觉得嘴里有一股挥之不去的芥末味道，“我得去喝一杯。”

事实要比一杯多一些，安迪不记得自己是怎么把车开回家的，他推开门，一屁股坐在走廊里，直到合租人发现他。对方是个年轻女孩，刚刚辍学，靠晚上出门养活自己，她推开屋门，看到安迪以一个匪夷所思的姿势坐在地上对自己傻笑。“别管我。”安迪说，“我坐够了就回去。”女孩思考了一下，决定相信对方，他们算不上熟络，仅仅打过几个照面。她小心翼翼地移动自己的高跟鞋，试图在不踩到安迪的情况下挪到门边。“别太难为自己。”女孩想了想说道，从自己的小挎包里掏出一颗薄荷糖放到对方手中。

他把薄荷糖塞到嘴里，味道从他的上牙膛散开，从喉咙里流下去，冰凉的感觉让安迪感到放松。与此同时，他又感受到热，后背上出了一层汗，粘在衣服上，同时外套的领子让他的脖子觉得很痒。他想至少把外衣脱掉，然而慵懒和疲惫充斥着四肢，让他无法移动。

这是一种无比熟悉的感觉，像是工作一整天之后，握着冰啤酒陷在沙发里。安迪把头靠在门后的矮凳上，看着变得无比遥远的房顶，他的思绪一路往深处下潜，在他的三十年人生里所有这样慵懒又疲倦的时刻中穿行。他觉得自己在逐渐变小，胡子变淡，手臂变得瘦弱，鞋子又大又笨重，从脚上落下来。

他想起自己有过一个弟弟。

弟弟来自母亲的第二段婚姻，有过意味着后来没有了，这涉及到最终没能持续太久的第三段婚姻。整件事复杂得让安迪懒得组织语言去解释，“如果你结第四次婚，我要在直到死亡将你们分开那句奋力鼓掌。”他和自己的母亲说。第四次婚姻没有出现，取而代之的是一场葬礼，但那是很久很久之后的事情了，久到他在列下通知葬礼的名单时甚至忘记了这个在人生中短暂出现过的弟弟。

妈妈第一次离婚的时候，安迪完全没弄明白发生了什么，他突然被告知要搬去另一个城市，和另一个男人住在一起，而且，他的妈妈把手轻轻搭在肚子上，你要有一个弟弟了。

那爸爸呢？

爸爸不去。

他用了很长时间埋怨自己的爸爸，在每个月的探访日大发脾气，甚至把自己关在屋子里拒绝见这个选择抛弃自己的人。直到很久以后，拥有足够生理知识的安迪才隐约明白了事情或许并不是他一直以为的那个样子。

无论如何，他喜欢和这个差自己整整五岁的家庭新成员一起玩。如果你到了一个陌生的城市，被塞进一个全新的学校，没有朋友，父母整日不见踪影的话，你也会喜欢和一个总是粘着你，打心底觉得你很厉害的小屁孩待在一起。他们把衣服和玩具塞进行李箱里，假装自己是泰坦尼克号的乘客，把围巾当做领带，装模作样邀请不存在的女士跳舞。安迪会挑一个两人毫无防备的时刻，大喊“冰山！”他疯狂地从屋子的一段跑到另外一端，尖叫着把行李箱里的东西倒出来，丢向空中。弟弟则学着哥哥的样子，开心得又叫又笑，嘴里喊着冰山，冰山。最后他们气喘吁吁倒在床上，“我们活下来了”，安迪郑重宣布。这对年幼的兄弟此时尚不明白这句话里的真谛，他们总会活下来，明天，下一天，这个游戏将会被重复上一千遍，他们在那艘与灾难起名的大船上跑来跑去，每一次，在冰冷的大西洋即将淹没他们时，安迪永远能够及时把他们带回到温暖的房间里，宣布两人逃过一劫。万圣节的时候，安迪装扮成Axl Rose，代替自己的母亲去弟弟的幼儿园参加开放日。“你是他的哥哥。”那些孩子凑上来和他打招呼，这让安迪感到自豪。他们不会和其他的来访者说话，不会称他们为“乔治的母亲”或者“凯瑟琳的爸爸”，因为那些成年人不会穿得奇奇怪怪，踩着滑板出现在街上，也不会出现在自己孩子的每一次作业或课堂讨论里，简而言之，他们都不够酷，不够值得自豪。

这样的情况没有持续太久，这次搬出去的是爸爸和弟弟，安迪的妈妈在端上一个苹果派时向他宣布了这个消息，语气就像上次宣布他们要换一个城市生活一样平静。

“他们暂时会搬到大街另一端去，然后我们会看看情况，再决定怎样办，别担心，你们还是可以每天见到彼此。”她说，同时把一块派切开，馅料从里面缓慢的流出来，让安迪想起电视里的地理栏目，岩浆从岩石的缝隙里缓缓涌出，把所经之处烧成一片焦黑。

妈妈的承诺就和她宣布的消息一样准确，不可动摇。安迪会在放学后和自己的弟弟在大街上玩一会儿，他们都不愿意到房子里去，无论是谁的房子，然后在日落前告别，走向两个相反的方向。在一个傍晚，安迪按捺不住，向后看了一眼，他的弟弟已经走出去很远，几乎成了视野尽头一个不起眼的黑点。那一刻他突然感到孤独和恐惧，在这之前他们从未觉得分别是一个值得悲伤的事件，他们总是玩得满头大汗，兴致勃勃，安迪会把明天的计划说给对方听，他总是觉得，自己有义务带着这个弟弟玩，想出各种游戏，或者弄一些小玩意送给他，保证他每天快快乐乐的。但是从那一天开始，他没办法再用以前的观点看这一切了，那个黑点烧穿了他的视网膜，永恒地留在了他的头脑里。回到家之后，他开始发烧，昏昏沉沉，一动也不能动，他的妈妈吓坏了，那个两次都能冷静地宣布结束一段婚姻的女人变得手足无措。整个礼拜，他都躺在床上，同时担心着弟弟，他们没办法一起进行那些计划好的冒险了，妈妈会帮他解释吗？同时处于一种隐秘的原因，安迪又为此松了口气，他害怕见到弟弟，害怕再一次在黄昏分别。痊愈之后，安迪没有再在街上逗留，而是从学校直接回到家。妈妈对此没说什么，仿佛从来就是这样一般，日子就这么过下去，从夏天到秋天，没人提到弟弟。安迪几乎以为这一切是他的幻觉，他不敢问自己的妈妈，决定自己去弄明白。他沿着门牌号找下去，本应该属于父亲和弟弟的信箱上却是一个陌生的姓氏，“他们一个月前就搬走了。”拥有那个姓氏的人解释。

每个人多少都有点想保护住的东西，这就是安迪喜欢看漫画的原因，他短暂地做了另一个人心里的英雄，这让他飘飘然。但是他们这种人，人生多半落空，过着被迫不在乎的生活，丢掉的远比守住的多。婚姻、孩子、工作、甚至是一间摇摇欲坠的房屋，敲门声随时有可能响起，路边或仓库，做一个选择吧，你总算有了一个拥有话语权的时刻。他们举着那些地址不明的信，直到信被冷风刮走，消失在空中。

安迪努力让自己从地上爬起来，他没有回到屋子里，而是直接打开大门走出去。他朝着那间已被搬空的荒屋走，同时没忘记从车里把漫画书取出来。风打在脸上，让他呼吸困难，路没完没了，巷子从泥地中生长出来。这里有太多死掉的屋顶，他不知道自己有没有找到正确的房屋，但他还是进去了，公寓大门没有上锁，音乐和笑声从一楼的一扇门后传过来，这不好玩，如果他被发现的话，对方有一万个理由一枪崩掉自己。他沿着走廊径直向楼梯走去，二楼的房客已经都被清退了，他推开第一扇门，从门口看，没有什么异样，但走进屋里，一根跳脱衣舞用的钢管立在自制的舞台上，旁边的地上有一圈沙发留下的痕迹。安迪知道自己走错了地方，但转念一想，这里或那里，他觉得没什么不同。他站着的地方连着三个房间，其中两个的地面上扔着不少内容可疑的刊物。安迪推开第三间房的门，看到一张单人床，玩具，和做到一半的作业。在工作的过程中，他会自己脑补，想象这里曾发生过的事情，餐桌上的笑声，睡眼惺忪的早晨。还有那些屋子里的东西，他研究他们，像收集那些词一样，把他们握在手中。屋子诉说自己，尽管它们不发一语。

房间的角落有一个小小的书架，里面的书规规矩矩地摆成一排，安迪走过去，把手中的漫画放进最后一个位置。然后他退出来，把门反锁上，又用一根丢在地上的铁丝把锁孔堵死。在做完这一切之后，他坐在空荡的地板上，用手捂着脸，流下了眼泪。

-END-


End file.
